Holidays
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: The holidays bring a lot more than just fun and joy. Demena Mitchie./Mikayla Dedicated to ZuZuLG
1. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 1- Thanksgiving**

"Mikayla! Mitchie's here!" Soon after Mikayla's mom yelled up the stairs for her, Mikayla came jogging down the stairs to meet her best friend at the door.

"Long time no see." Mitchie said with a giggle as Mikayla greeted her with a hug.

"Not long enough." Mitchie gasped, pulled out of the hug, and smacked Mikayla on her arm.

"Geez just kidding." they shared a laugh as Mitchie slipped out of her shoes, and struggled to hold the bowel of stuffing, while trying to get her jacket off.

"Here, let me get that for you." Mikayla grabbed the bowl and helped Mitchie slip out of her jacket, before hanging it on the hook.

"Such a gentleman…woman." they again laughed at their silly jokes.

"Yeah sure." Mitchie's mom, was long already in the kitchen helping with setting the table. So when both Mikayla and Mitchie came into the kitchen, it was almost ready for a Thanksgiving dinner.

"You can put the stuffing on the table. Then can you get silverware for everyone Mikayla." She nodded, as she set the bowl down next to the cranberry sauce.

"Mitchie you can help her." her mom told her, as she took her seat at the table.

They returned, with the sparking silverware in their hands. Mikayla had the forks and spoons, while all Mitchie had was the knives. As Mikayla made her way around the table, Mitchie followed closely behind her, stealing glances as she watched her friend perfect putting forks and spoons in their spots.

"Alright, I'll say grace." Mikayla sat down next to her mom, while Mitchie sat between her and her mom.

Mikayla took her mom's hand, and offered Mitchie her other one. When Mitchie slipped her hand in Mikayla's, she couldn't help but look over at her, and let a smile dance across her face.

"Mikayla, could you be a dear, and pass the stuffing?" she nodded, and picked up the large bowl, and passed it to Mitchie so she could give it to her mom. But she let her hand stay there, until Mitchie had almost completely covered it.

"Thank you." Mikayla smiled at her, and went back to her chunk of turkey.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright you behave Mitchie. And call me tomorrow when you need to be picked up." Mitchie couldn't help the smile, and the slight laugh that came up as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"I will mom." she closed the door behind her, and turned back to Mikayla, who stood on the second step of the stairs, leading to her bedroom.

"Sooooo?" Mitchie shrugged, and looped her thumbs in the loops in her jeans.

"I'll race ya to my room!" Mikayla didn't even finish her sentence before she was running up the stairs to her room, with Mitchie almost on her heals.

Mikayla of course won, but not by much.

"You're such a cheater!" Mikayla shook her head, and plopped down on her bed.

"No, you're just a sore loser." Mitchie smiled at her, and laid down next to her on the bed.

"No, you're a cheater, and you know it." Mikayla was going to argue at her, and tell her that she's not a cheater, and she's just a sore loser, but when she looked over at her, she just smiled, and gave in.

"What's your point?" Mitchie rolled her eyes at her, and sat up on the bed, and turned the TV on.

"My point is, that if it was fair, I would totally win." Mikayla, looked back at her, from her upside down view.

"You care to bet on that?" she had her cocky smirk plastered on her face, and Mitchie just starred for a second. _God that woman is sexy when she has THAT smirk on her face._

"_No." she mumbled under her breath, barely audible to herself._

"_Care to repeat that for me?"_

"_I said no." Mikayla's smirk turned into a smile, as she crawled up the bed, and laid her head in Mitchie's lap._

_MITCHIE'S POV_

_Mikayla fell asleep during a 'Charlie Brown' movie, about the great pumpkin or something, but she still had her head in my lap, and my hand was still playing with her curls. I despised my curls, but Mikayla's seemed different. They were soft, bouncy, playful, and I just loved twirling my fingers in them. So I suppose it was my fault that Mikayla fell asleep, but hey I'm not complaining._

_I'm starting to feel the affects of that big dinner take hold on me. I'm feeling my eyes start to do the bobbing thing. Where they close, but then open. Yeah it sucks. So I'm left with two options. Stay in this position and suffer a bad neck ache tomorrow, or move Mikayla so she's laying next to me and I can lay next to her._

_It was a tough decision, but hey I'd do anything for Mikayla, and it's not like my neck will kill me._


	2. Christmas

**Chapter 2 Christmas**

MITCHIE'S POV- CHRISTMAS EVE

Mikayla's suppose to be here soon, and I don't know whether or not to wear the white vest I bought in New York, while on tour. I already have my tight black jeans on, and my black Paramore concert shirt, that Mikayla and I went to. The sound of the doorbell ringing brought me out of my inner battle, and soon my mother's voice filled the upstairs.

"Mitchie, Mikayla!" she simply said. I let the grin slide onto my face. I quickly grabbed the vest and slipped it on as I descended the stairs, to find Mikayla shaking the snow off her head.

She tried to get the snow off, but with her gloves on, it was just making her hair all staticy. The laugh comes up, and Mikayla stops what she's doing to look up at me.

"You're just making it worse, I hope you know." she just smiles at me, as I finish walking down the rest of the steps, and up to her. I brush hand through her slightly damp hair, and flatten the small hairs sticking up.

"What would I do without you?" she asked as she hung her scarf and coat up, slipped out of her boats, and put her gloves in her pants pockets.

"You would live life with your hair sticking up in weird ways." we shared a small laugh, and soon I found myself looking right into those deep chocolate pools. I don't know why I couldn't look away, but neither could she, because she was looking right at me with a look that I couldn't read.

"You have amazing eyes." Oh. My. God. I did _not just say that out loud. She giggles, and looks down at her shoes._

"_Mmm thanks, but I must say that your chin is adorable." She proves it by taking a step towards me, and let her index finger roll between the indent on my chin._

"_Only you Mickey, only you." I turn my head away, when I hear my mother say something about making cookies._

"_Ooo cookies!" and just like that Mikayla was running past me and into the kitchen._

_HOUR LATER, MIKAYLA'S POV_

_Mrs. Torres had set the task of making on Mitchie and I. I was thrilled, Mitchie….not so much._

"_Mitch can you had me the floor?" the floor was directly behind me, and I was expecting to see Mitchie next to me with the floor but she wasn't. When I turned to see what was wrong, I got a face full of floor._

"_Oh my god, Mickey, I'm so sorry." Mitchie apologized, hiding her giggling face in her hands._

"_Uh huh. Oops I fell." I grabbed a hand full of flour and through it at Mitchie. She let out a small shriek as most of it landed in her hair, and some in her mouth._

"_Do you know what you have just created?" Mitchie asked, sorta said as she placed her hands on her hips, and squinted her eyes some._

"_Should I?" she nodded, and I just shrugged, but before I could say anything else, a hand full of flour founds it's way to my face._

"_Mitchie!" she started laughing, like grab your sides, hurt so much, laughing._

"_Hey you started it."_

"_Well I'm gonna finish it." she stopped laughing and when she saw me with the floor, she ran._

_She grabbed her boats, and slipped them on, grabbing at a skinny white scarf on her way out the door. I couldn't help but laugh as I put my boats on, along with my coat and skinny black scarf._

_I had long dropped the floor, and was now just looking for Demi. I didn't have to look much longer, cause I soon felt a ball of snow find my neck, and sliding down my shirt. I turned and saw Demi laughing probably at me trying to get the snow out of my shirt._

"_You are so dead Demi!" I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her. I just barely got hold of her shirt, before I tackled her to the snowy ground._

"_Hahaha, gotcha." I smiled down at her, as she just smirked up at me._

"_Well watcha goin do about it?" the question took me by surprise, and as I stared down at her, I began to notice small changes that she's gone through, which has made her the most beautiful person I know._

_She's no longer the chubby 7 year old. She's lost all her baby fat, and has started to tone her muscles. The indent in her chin, has become more of an indent, and now all I want to do is touch it whenever I see her. She's finally let her natural curls come out, and I loved twirling them in my fingers. She's grown in the right places over the years, but I think the thing that got me most was her smile. She's let it come out more, now that she's gotten her gab fixed, even though I really never noticed it before. I used to only see her smile every once in awhile, but now it's like every second, and I can't help it when she smiles my stomach does back flips._

"_Sel?" Demi's hand comes up to touch my cheek softly, and it brings me out of my trance._

"_Yeah Dem."_

"_You ok? You sorta spaced out." Her smile's gone now, replaced with a worried look._

"_I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking about how much yo-we've grown." damn it I almost let it slip out._

"_Mmm like what?" I couldn't help but let my finger slide over her chin, and then down it._

"_Everywhere." the hand that was on my cheek came up, and was run through my hair._

"_You've grown to, you know." I smiled, but shook my head._

"_You have, I remember when you used to have no cheeks, and now look at them. Plus your eyes really seem to…..sparkle more now." I leaned down, and let my lips lay on her forehead for longer than necessary._

"_We should probably go back inside. Don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" I offered her my hand, which she took, and I helped her up._

"_No that would suck."_

_NEXT DAY- CHRISTMAS- DEMI'S POV_

_I, for once, woke up before Selena did. And as I lay here in bed, on this Christmas day, all I wanted to do was play with Selena's hair. Her curls where just about every on the pillow, and I caught one of them, twirling it around my finger, then letting it slide out. I think I've been doing this for the past 20 minutes. And she is now starting to stir._

"_Mmm up before me? That's new." she said as she stretched, and worked out the kinks._

"_It's Christmas that's why." she laughed, looked at me, before hugging me on the bed._

"_Now that was new." She pulled back, and looked down at me._

"_I'm just happy that I'm spending Christmas with my best friend."_


	3. New Years

**Chapter 3- New Years**

**DEMI'S POV**

Ok I really thought that something was going to happen at Christmas with me and Selena. I mean we were so close to…..ugh this is ridiculous! I should know better than to think that Selena would even consider taking a second look at me. But they way she reacted when we were in the snow…it just got me thinking that maybe…..maybe she actually had some sort of feelings for me, well sorta the same feelings I have for her. And now damn it, it's New Years Eve, and I'm suppose to go to Selena's New Years party, but I'm not totally sure if that's a good idea. I mean I almost….. I almost….whatever I'll go.

By the time I had gotten to the party there was several cars parked in her driveway, along the crib, and some even in the grass. I suppose I was a little late. I got out of my car, and walked into the house, without even knocking.

"Demi!" I wasn't even there for 5 seconds, and I was already being tackled by Selena.

"Hey Sel, sorry I was late."

"It's fine, but at least you're here now. We were just about to start a game." At least I didn't miss anything to important. And hey maybe a game would get my mind off of a certain brunette that is attached to my arm, guiding me into her huge living room. As long as that game isn't-

"Alright now that everyone's here, let's start Truth or Dare." Almost all the guys groaned, a few girls too, including me.

"Who wants to go first?" Miley asked from her spot next to Emily, who look just as displeased as I did.

"I guess I will." Blake said as she looked around the circle, picking out her victim. A smirk appeared when her eyes landed on a helpless Nick.

"Ok Nickey boy, truth or dare?" Nick shook his head, at actually being forced to play this stupid game by his girlfriend Mandy.

"Uhhh I guess dare." Ohhh first dare of the night.

"Ok, I dare you to…..stick ice cubes down your boxers, and run around singing Womanizer." Nick's eyes got bigger and bigger as Blake went on with her threat. I felt so sorry for him. But watching him squirm around while singing Womanizer was hilarious. His voice was already high, but added with coldness on his genitals made it go almost as high as Britney's.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Selena had managed to say in between her gasps of breath.

"Geez that was cold. Alright Kev, truth or dare?" There was many dares between the guys, to see how "manly" they were, even some of the girls accepted some pretty horrifying dares. But thankfully I haven't been called on.

"Ok, let's see." It was Taylor's turn to look around the circle, scanning for her victim.

"Hmmm Demi, truth or dare?" Shit.

"Greatttt. Dare." The JoBros "ooooo" ed and some of the girls snickered.

"Ok, come here." I was hesitant at first but came close enough to her, where she could whisper my dare into my ear.

Oh. My. God.

"Are you serious?" she only nodded, that evil smirk still laying on her lips.

"Yup, and you better do it, or suffer the Swift consequence." I don't even wanna know what that is.

"Wait what does she have to do?" Kevin asked, and I'm pretty everyone was just as curious.

"Oh you'll all find out in about a minute." No, it can't be that late already. I looked over at the TV that had the big ball, ready to drop, on. And sure enough it was 11:59.

"Oh my god, I didn't even notice the time." Selena said as she positioned herself so she could clearly see the TV. Everyone else did pretty much the same.

"10!" Ok breath.

"9!" breath.

"8!" damn it why can't I breath?!

"7!" Finally air!

"6!"

"5!" A sudden lump forms in my throat.

"4!" I don't know if I can do this.

"3!" Taylor looks over at me, with that "you better do it" look.

"2!" Many couples get ready to kiss on the last second.

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Taylor grabs Joe and plants a big one on him. Mandy and Blake do the same to Kevin and Nike. Emily and Miley were long gone, probably making out in a dark corner. Which of course leaves me and Selena.

"Sel?" She turns to look at me, the smile from the count down still firmly planted.

"Yeah?" I grab either side of her face, and pull her down to me. Her lips are so soft, that it almost feels as if I was kissing a cloud. It was now that I finally realize that she's actually kissing me back.

The whoots just now start forming, and I feel Selena smile into the kiss, before slowly backing out.

"Well took you long enough." she had said to me, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

"Sorry, just had to wait for the right moment." She pulls me into her for one more kiss. But I guess it turned into a room because I heard Taylor say

"Get a room you two." and we did. Are. Will. Forever, well I hope forever. As long as she keeps kissing me like this, I don't think we'll have a problem with forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not exactly the best ending. I try my best**


End file.
